One Thing You Could Never See
by Just a Wonderland
Summary: Never once did I think he would see it but I had hoped. But I guess hope never helped anyone.  This is a one-shot, Sherlock/OC sort of one sided. And though it's not the best I hope I don't get many harsh reviews, if I even get any. Anyway. Much love.


**Hellor there. Robyn here. Sorry if this is weird or whatever but I have just been working on this one shot. Well it's more one sided but I guess you can decide if it is or not. Also this is the first one I have EVER written and I would appreciate any criticism from anyone about it as long as it isn't too harsh.**

**Oh. The Sherlock characters don't belong to me but Arelie does so yeah. All mine.**

**Anyway. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The first time I realised I loved him was when he kissed me. Though it was spontaneous and apparently all to do with the disguise we we're in but still I couldn't help to fall in love with the man.<p>

This man is one Sherlock Holmes.

Now, I know you're wondering who I am, what I do, who was I to Sherlock and I will gladly tell you, the short version obviously.

My name is Arelie. What I do is simply work in a morgue on a low salary. I could probably get a better job elsewhere doing the exact same thing but I find that I don't want to search for a better paying job because I love where I am now. Though I can imagine you already know why so I see no need in actually telling you. And lastly, to Sherlock I was a colleague but also a friend he could trust with anything but his ghastly experiments.

More on to the point though, the first time I figured my feelings towards Sherlock was when we were invited to a party by the man we we're trying to arrest. The man thought me and Sherlock we're a couple and so we needed to keep the illusion of a loving couple. So a date seemed like a good disguise and that what was what made Sherlock, John, Sarah and myself dress up fancy and come to a beautiful little event for the richer members of London. We stood out though, people stared at us, each person was partnered off into romantic couples and that left me and Sherlock alone to come up with something. But what Sherlock did, it seem to surprise not only me but everyone else as well. He kissed me. Full on the lips and I found myself loving all of it, I loved the feel of his lips and how gentle he was being. I loved that he had only barely touched my lips with his own yet I was craving more. I wanted to burn under his lips forever. But he pulled away too quickly and quickly explained.

"Sorry about that. But our target was looking our way and seemed to be wondering why we weren't wrapped in each other's embrace like John and Sarah especially since we are a couple in his eyes. It won't happen again, I can assure you that."

Those words broke me down and I had fought the urge to shout at him but I didn't. Because at that point I realised all my confused moods and little gestures I did to and for him meant.

I loved him.

Completely.

Because of whom he was.

He never did do well with emotions and so I never told him.

But after that day, I had changed. John noticed, I mean everyone noticed. But the man I wanted to didn't see. He went on with his cases like nothing mattered.

He didn't love me and I knew he never would so I continued to just be there when he needed me. When everything went wrong or when he and John had a fight, I would tell him he was wrong and to look at the things he does in other people's perspective. He figured it out. He figured out everything but my heart.

This went on for months; people started to suspect why I had completely changed and ask me what had happened.

I never did answer.

I couldn't tell them that I loved a man that would never love me back, a man who could see everything little thing for what it was but me. What would I say, I love a man who is arrogant and irritating but I would never change him for anyone. I love this man with all my heart and would do anything for him. This man has beautiful blue, grey eyes, black unruly hair and a love for puzzles. He my 'tall, dark and handsome'.

No one ever got it right. They assumed I was grieving for a loved one. All of them did.

I thought no one would understand.

Until, the day Sherlock Holmes finally figure out what was wrong with me.

"You're not eating very much, you hardly sleep. You always seem to stare into space for the longest of times. Whenever you see a couple you always cringe and tears well up in your eyes. You love someone and are either too scared to tell them or you are sure they don't love you back. I'm not sure which one it is and neither am I sure about who you have decided to love."

I had looked at him for the longest of times. Simply wondering why he didn't know it was him. It was always him.

I grew angry that he couldn't seem to work something so easy out. I had shouted so loud that I had John and Mrs. Hudson coming up to see what the commotion was about but I could have cared less then. I was already so angry that I couldn't control what I was saying.

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE SMART! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I LOVE AND WHY! BUT YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU NEVER DID SEE ME! I LOVE YOU SHERLOCK EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE AN IDIOT! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS WHAT I LOVE AND YET YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING ABOUT ME CAN YOU? YOU CAN'T SEE THAT I LOOK AT YOU WHEN A COUPLE WALKS PAST, OR WHEN I SILENTLY CRY WHEN YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO IGNORE ME! I WISH I HATED YOU BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WILL NEVER LOVE ME!"

Tears had leaked down my face while I stood panting in rage in front of Sherlock who looked shocked at what had come to notice. He looked at me in pity and I couldn't stand the fact that I knew he didn't care about me. He just cared about whatever was good for him in that moment.

I turned away from him.

And ran.

I heard his shouts of protest and the sound of him rushing down the stairs but never once did I stop.

Blindly, I ran into the road without seeing the car that was not even a metre away from me until I felt it knock against me.

I heard the agonising yells of Sherlock and the feel of someone hugging me to their body.

I felt the tears of myself and Sherlock's run down my face. My eyes open staring at him. I wanted to go with him on my mind. I felt the darkness sweep in.

Once more I told him.

"I love you."

And with that my mind finally succumbed to the ebbing darkness and I was whisked away from the sobbing, the yelling and the angry sirens I could hardly hear anymore.

Darkness was nice but Sherlock was always going to be better.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. Please. I never get any reviews. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me!<strong>  
><strong>Please.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not desperate it would just make me happy.<strong>  
><strong>Much love to everyone who reivews, and reads, and skips past and does whatever else.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks. Catch 'ya later. :3<strong>

**Also. I left it up to you to decided whether Sherlock returned her feelings or not. And if she survived or died.  
><strong>**ALL UP TO YOU :)**


End file.
